


Epiphany

by Tigresse



Series: Food and Drink Porn [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Banana - Freeform, Food Porn, M/M, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Some Plot, Triple Drabble, fruit porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Sherlock has Jim, John has a roving eye, Mycroft has a hunch, Jim has a bowl of fruit.Then Sherlock has an epiphany





	1. Fruitcake

Sherlock observed, through a little gap between his iPhone and his cup of tea, Jim Moriarty being his usual slutty and blatantly provocative self. Well, as provocative as one could be while eating breakfast of course. 

Jim was a fruitcake, a delightful and attractive little thing that Sherlock had come to adore. From arch enemies they had become frienemies, then buddies and finally lovers. But formalizing their relationship was proving to be harder than Sherlock had thought. 

It was a Sunday morning at Mycroft’s luxurious mini palace. After years of animosity and bickering, bullying and defying, the brothers were now closer than ever. Close enough for Sherlock to safely introduce his once nemesis ‘Moriarty’ as his good friend. Mycroft seemed to have known already (seriously what did Mycroft NOT know) and he had accepted the news well too, considering the fact that Jim (Sherlock couldn’t call him Moriarty anymore, not when he had the ‘hots’ for the slender little man) was no longer of any criminal disposition whatsoever. He was now a professor and author, a scholar who delivered lectures in astrophysics all over the world, and occasionally acted as Sherlock’s co-consultant on difficult and international criminal cases. 

John of course remained Sherlock’s faithful flat-mate and colleague in investigations but he, though highly valued, was not the object of Sherlock’s affections. On the contrary, both John and Sherlock fancied Jim, as far as Sherlock knew. 

Of late he also had this inkling that Mycroft was beginning to notice that Sherlock fancied Jim as a lover more than as a friend.

When he had asked Jim about this in bed, after a rather sweaty session of ‘horsey riding’, the latter had playfully replied ‘I doooon’t knoooow!’ Well, Jim had become more stable and less destructive in Sherlock’s care, with medications and psychiatric assistance helping him regain his bearings, but he still retained aspects of his earlier Moriarty persona. Like the sing song replies, like the manipulation, like the attention seeking pyro techniques. 'Your brother, you handle darling, I am not getting into this,' the sing song voice had announced. Okay then, Sherlock knew the buck stopped with him here. 

So he had set up a plan. The initial steps had fallen in place and now was the time to get to the main plot. That morning, at the breakfast table in Mycroft's casa, Sherlock was sure to find out two things. If John really was attracted to Jim and if Mycroft had noticed that Jim and Sherlock were in a relationship. However, he’d never thought he’d find out something completely different. 

He had deduced that people usually have active imaginations. Especially when it came to matters of importance to them or objects of their desire, their imaginations could run amok, wild, uncontrolled. He wanted to see if Jim induced John’s imagination. 

So he had denied Jim morning sex. A horny Jim would naturally try to grab his attention at the breakfast table. John would notice and get affected and Sherlock would learn the truth.

He had also requested the butler for a big bowl of various fruits for breakfast.


	2. Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim eats fruits, John tries to read a newspaper, Sherlock tries to deduce, Mycroft is unreadable
> 
> A peach is devoured

Breakfast started with silence, aside from the short good-mornings after a restful night. A violent thunderstorm had forced Jim, John and Sherlock to stay overnight at Mycroft’s place. In spite of his usual insular behavior, Mycroft had made them very comfortable at his home. 

Three rooms were given. It had quickly become two as Jim had invaded Sherlock’s room at midnight to sleep with him. Soon after sunrise he had returned to his bed though, since Sherlock didn’t want Mycroft to find them out unceremoniously. 

That’s why Sherlock needed a proof of evidence, one which assured him that John wanted Jim too. If that wasn’t the truth, then he would let Mycroft know he intended to put a ring on Jim. If it was the truth, then John and he had to have a talk first. Much as Sherlock was fascinated by Jim and Jim adored Sherlock, John was his best friend and no way was the detective going to hurt him for his own joys. He had made that mistake in the past and widower John was now single. Sherlock still felt sorry for him and guilty about not being able to save Mary. 

As he had half-expected, Jim Moriarty began to entice Sherlock through a deliberate act of food porn. The bowl of fruits proved to be a much better weapon than toast, eggs and bacon. 

So Jim picked up one of the fruits, a juicy and ripe one, a peach. First he looked lustily at the peach, sort of eye porn. Then he started to eat the peach. No, he fellated the peach. Normal people ate peaches but Jim usually gave it a fellatio. He licked it all over, showing all teeth and tongue, then bit it into half, sucking on one half with great relish as a track of peach juice ran down his chin. 

Then he started to make small suction movements on the remaining half, as if trying to milk it dry like a human phallus. 

Then he licked his lips and pursed them together, shifting about in his seat and smiling sweetly at the butler who refilled his cup of tea. 

Sherlock in the meantime had noticed several things as Jim went on with his shameless display of ‘peach porn’. 

Good doctor John Hamish Watson, God bless his cotton socks, had not turned a single page of his paper in the past ten minutes. He was now holding the paper at such a tilted angle that it was near impossible to read most of the portions of the open page. His eyes darted so often to Jim’s mouth that he had missed sipping from his cup of tea and ended up spilling the hot liquid on himself. Though the ex-military-man had bravely stopped a pained whimper or hiss from coming out of him, the large wet patch on his robe was proof enough of how distracted he was. 

Mycroft sat stiffly at the head of the table. He was reading the news too but on his tablet. He had noticed what was happening but there was no telling if he was angry with Jim or annoyed with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is not exactly straight for me, not even in those of my stories where he isn't paired with Sherlock. The man doth protest too much about his 'straightness'....methinks :-)


	3. No Not the Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When peaches and grapes don't work and neither does 'foodgasm', things get more explicit with the king of fruit porn!

Jim pouted when he got no attention from Sherlock. He was a hard man to shake off though and he pursued his goal, not the least bit put off by the curly haired man’s feigned nonchalance. 

Then he picked up a handful of purple grapes. 

This time he added audio to the visuals. He began to pop the grapes into his mouth, one by one, making obscene and hot noises of absolute ‘foodgasm’. Small throaty moans, slurping noises with his tongue, the intentional sliding out of a bit of juice and saliva from the corner of those plush lips, he did everything worthy of a high class sexy courtesan of the Greco-Roman era, those women and men who would have the emperors, generals and nobles by their balls. Sherlock had to admit this was working for him too. He was a bit unsettled by those sounds and had to shift several times in his chair as his erection started to get bigger and bolder in the soft confines of the pajama bottoms borrowed from his brother. 

John was now staring openly. But when he saw Sherlock’s eyes on him he reddened harder and deeper than a lobster in boiling water and hid behind the newspaper. 

Okay job done, Sherlock thought with a small smile. Mission accomplished. 

John lusted for Jim but didn’t really have feelings for him. 

Had John been in love, his pupils would have dilated, his eyes would have gone slightly squint and he would have had a goofy or some sort of a silly grin on his face. Instead he was breathless, cheeks red, eyes wide, no signs of any narrowing or squinting. Pure lust. 

That made his job easier. After a small discussion with his best buddy and flat-mate, he would go and shop for a ring for Jim. Oh yes, mention this somewhere down the line to Mycroft too and secure his approval, which shouldn't be so hard to get. After all that man understood nothing about relationships. He had no feelings, he had probably never felt anything but hunger and thirst. 

He looked at Mycroft. The man was adjusting his reading glasses and sipping tea. He didn’t look back at Sherlock. 

For a moment Sherlock envied him. Unaffected, super cool, always stoic and forever in control Mycroft. Nothing could sway him, not the sexy men nor the voluptuous women. He would always remain free of such mundane and risky emotions. 

Suddenly Mycroft dropped the tablet on his lap and sat up straighter, piercing eyes on Jim. 

Jim had realized the peaches and grapes porn had no effect on Sherlock and decided to up the ante. He had reached out for the ultimate porn fruit. A large, ripe, curvy and big banana. 

“NO, for Christ’s sake, NOT THE BANANA,” Mycroft yelled. 

Sherlock groaned. The iceberg had also melted under the Moriarty sexual heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I must explore the Mycroft and Moriarty relationship perhaps. Hugs to all (including Mycroft and Moriarty....gaaah a girl can dream)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabble trilogies or drabblogies or whatever, sometimes related and sometimes not, just read and enjoy. Will always post all three chapters together for each drabblogy!!!


End file.
